


Uncool

by turntechmakarahead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechmakarahead/pseuds/turntechmakarahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay as promised here's my stridercest!<br/>I've always wanted to write one and drown people in my headcannons/ feels and now i can!<br/>So get your swimmies out and your floaties! </p><p>Sorry if I spelled some things wrong!<br/>Don't judge me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expert

You sit on your bed staring at your computer as those annoying chat boxes appear on your screen.

Moving was out of the quesetion but if you didn't do something about that blasted noise, it would never cease.

Slowly but surely you make your way up to the desk, and click on "unavailable" so you didn't have to talk to anybody.

You knew what they were going to be about.

It was going to start with Rose and her snarky comments, then John asking you if you're okay.

What an idiot.

Of course you weren't okay but you weren't going to let anyone know that.

It was uncool and you were a strider for God's sake.

Cool was _practically_ second nature.

Then it would escalade to Jade trying to inadvertantly get you to fess up on what happened due to her lack of being at school today.

Sure enough those trolls would be in on it too.

Tavros and Gamzee witnessed it, which meant Karkat was sure to know soon, which meant Sollux would know too, which meant Cronus was going to be jumping down your throat.

You shake your head.

No. 

That was just too much hassle and drama and you were not going to let yourself be apart of it.

You were graduating this year. 

So whether they liked it or not, you were going to ignore everything, and continue on your days as if it never happened.

Despite Rose's constant proding at you with trying to get you to tell  _anyone._

That wasn't so bad at first, she was sort of your friend and she was just trying to help you out.

However she drew a very thick line when she mentioned that you should tell Bro.

Let yourself make one thing straight, you were Dave freaking Strider, and you told Bro nothing.

Bro wasn't just Bro, he was  _the_ Bro Strider.

The one everyone  _needed_ at their party, every girl grew weak in the knees for, every man became a boy over, and you were just his kid brother Dave.

Sometimes he asked you to go with him, just to show you how things work, you assume it's because there was nothing to eat in the house.

He hated your constant "whining" and "nagging" him about anything.

So sure enough, you eventually just never said anything, 

At all.

He'd ask you something and you'd respond with a simple nod, or shrug,

Eventually you assume he's fed up with you because he just gets up and goes to his room in the middle of one of those "conversations". 

You just assume you were too frustrating for someone like  _him_ to put up with something like  _you._

Yes, some _thing._

 _  
_You are not a person.

You're just some object that exists and goes on through out the days wishing you didn't.

However, there was a reason you still hadn't done anything about it.

Every time you got close to doing something to take your burden on people away, Bro would come home, and stand in your door way staring at you.

He'd make some comment about "Why are you still up?" or "Go to bed." then there was your favorite "Don't you have school tomorrow?" 

He didn't need to know that in past three months you've gotten  maybe three days of sleep.

He didn't need to know school was more of a hell to you than it should have been to any teenager.

He didn't need to know what you were thinking.

Your computer chimes with a persistant noise of an e-mail, but it wasn't who you expected.

It wasn't Rose or Jade, it wasn't Karkat or Sollux or Cronus.

It was Gamzee.

Of all people, it was that clown that couldn't stand your existence and you're pretty sure saw him smirk a little before he dragged Tavros away from the scene.

Hesitantly, you open it, expecting some snide remark insulting your coolness as always.

"HeY. i KnOw We DoNt Y'KnOw, tAlK tO eAcH oThEr AnD aLl, bUt ArE yOu OkAy BrOtHeR?" 

That was new.

You read the mail over and over again, just to make sure one of the blows you took to the head wasn't obstructing yor vision or whatever.

Nope, that's what it said. 

You blink and stare at the keyboard, for a second, you forgot how it worked, or what it was.

"Yea man." 

You reply, simple enough to let him know you don't need help, or a friend.

What even  _were_ friends.

You go into the bathroom, it was Friday, and Bro always got off early on Friday's because that meant he could have more time of watching the shows you recorded for him.

You check your phone, it was five.

You have about three hours to clean yourself up and tend to your mutilated body, take a shower, and conjure up a good excuse to why you can't chill.

You shut the door and stare at the mirror in disgust.

You hated that piece of glass.

With every piece of you, you wanted to destroy that thing and never have to see the hideous demon staring back at you.

Shakily, you take your broken shades off and set them in the box with the rest, putting it in the back of the cabinet, in a hole you found a while ago.

Then you pull out a new pair from another box, move the broken piece of wall over the box, rearrange Bro's crap to it's usual clutter, and close the door.

You pull your shirt off slow and careful, and stare at it. 

It was torn and practically drenched in blood.

It was pointless to save it and you throw it away in a black trash bag, then you take off your pants and boxers and sigh, throwing them away too, and you spray the bag in your cologne, throw some random things away so it didn't look so obvious.

You stare at your body and rub your face, you were bloodied and cut, covered in bruises and it was hard to believe there was a boy beneath all of the red, black, and blue.

You grab a rag and get it in some warm water, cleaning yourself up and scrubbing off the blood.

Then you grab some stitching equipment Bro used whenever he got you with his katana a  little too deep.

You figure if he asks you'll just shrug and show him one, and he'll probably chalk it up to you were practicing and hurt yourself.

He always did.

After you clean yourself up you throw everything away and tie up the bag and set aside.

Turning on the shower, you stare at your black eye and slowly remove the pieces of plastic from the lense shattering into your face.

You flush them then step it and it takes everything you have to not burst into tears.

The water hurt, but it felt so good and you knew you needed to wash off everything you couldn't get.

Your body was numb for the most part anyways, and you decide that firstly, you need to wash your hair.

You scrub fuiriously at your hair, mindfully of the cuts and stitches and sigh as the water going down the drain slowly but surely goes from a bright crimson to its usual clear bubbles.

When you're finally done you decide to just sit under the water and relax.

Time to think of some excuses.

The homework excuse could do it for the most part, but after a few hours he'll just bug you about how bored he is and ask if you wanna strife, or go get something to eat or something.

You decide you could just pretend to sleep, that worked sometimes. 

After about an hour and a half you get up and get out, drying yourself and pulling on some sweat pants and a sweater, as well as your new unbroken shades, fixing your hair to dry it and make it look normal.

Then you grab the trash and throw it away under some of the other things, and pad back inside.

It was 6:30 now, so you had about half an hour to go.

You store some things in your room, some drinks and food.

Then you steal Bro's jacket and one of his shirts, and you wrap your pillow in his jacket, now you had to wait for him to come home, just to avoid him.

You decide you should put in a movie or something so you go into the living room and turn on Hercules.

When you finally get comfortable, you relax and stare at the T.V. it wouldn't be long for Bro to get home now and you had a whole plan.

You were good at this, you've had yeears of practice, and your lack of sleep has given you plenty of time to devise the perfect plan to hide it.

You hear the truck pull up and the door close before keys are in the door. 

Now was your moment of truth.

The door turns and you watch him step inside, closing the door and staring at you.

"Take off your clothes right now Dave."

You blink behind your shades. 

I'm sorry what? 

Excuse me?

You tilt your head, furrowing your eyebrows and he growls slightly.

"Quit playing games. The school, Rose, and Rufioh called. Take off your clothes before I rip them off for you."


	2. Foiled

You tense slightly and flinch as he walks up to you.

What were you doing?

You never fllinched away from Bro.

No matter what, you never flinched.

He leans back slightly, a little shocked just as you are that you just did that.

"Dave..?" 

You sigh and decide to just do as he asks, taking off your shirt and pants and standing there before him, your body broken and bruised, beyond torn up, feeling more naked than you did when you actually are.

He stares at your thighs and wrists longer than anything else before he takes your shades off, gently touching at your eye and he frowns.

"This is experienced tending." he grunts

You just stare at him in silence, causing him to sigh.

"Dave why won't you talk to me anymore?" he takes your hand and rubs over your scars, scars that you did on your own.

You shrug and watch his fingers, trying your hardest not to pull away from him.

He turns you around and looks at your back.

"You broke a rib?" 

You shrug again and he sighs, "Well it healed okay..Dave has this happened a lot?"

You say nothing.

Why did he care now? 

He never cared before.

Even when the school did call to say that you've been "acting out" he just punished you by ignoring you, but then again he always ignored you.

He gently touches all over you before pointing to the couch "You're going to sit there and tell me what happened, and until you do, you aren't going to your room. So you better go and get whatever it is you want from it right now." 

You silently go to your room and grab your pillow that now smelled like him, taking off his jacket and putting it on another, then going back out to the couch and you sit down, clutching the pillow close as you press your face into it and shake.

He sighs and sits by you, watching you "Well?" 

You say nothing, just cuddling the pillow closer.

You didn't understand why he was doing this.

Why you couldn't just go to your room and sit by yourself.

Although, not talking meant you got to sit by him for as long as he could stand it.

Hours go by before he finally gives in, "Fine, how about I tell you what happened." 

You look at him silently and wait for him to try and explain to you what happened.

"Someone pissed you off, so you hurt them. Then you hurt yourself for some odd reason."

You make a face and shake your head.

He nods "There we go, alright well, let's start with you not talking. You talk to everyone but me?"

You shake your head again. 

"You don't talk to anyone?"

You nod once and he thinks for a minute.

"You respond to everyone?"

You shake your head, kind of enjoying the game, despite feeling like he was only interacting with you because of what everyone said to him.

"You resond to just me?" 

You nod again and squirm slightly.

"So you just ignore everyone else?"

You shake your head and stare at him as he smirks "So you listen to everyone, but you don't respond to anyone but me?" 

You nod and fumble with your hands as he slowly and finally takes the time to figure you out.

He nods slowly and thinks again "Is you not talking because of something I said?" 

You look away from him but he gently puts his hand on your knee.

"You can answer..it's okay.." 

You nod reluctantly and he frowns "Was I drunk?"

You shrug, you tell yourself he was so it doesn't hurt as bad when you replay it in your head, but you know he wasn't.

"Please tell me.." 

You sigh and grab your phone, showing him the message you sent him, it was at four in the morning and all you said was "Are you okay?" 

He hadn't been home in days and before he left he was really aggrivated.

He nods slightly "I remember that." 

Then you go to your voicemail, and play for him the message he left hours later.

You were at school so you didn't answer.

He listens intently, and you stare at the table, you didn't need to hear it, you replayed it in your head time and time again.

You watch as Bro listens to himself going off on you, cussing you out, telling you to just shut up and leave him alone, that he didn't need you checking up on him, that he was the parent and you were just a child, ending it in a simple "just shut up and back off you're so annoying".

You remember the excitement you got when you saw you had a message from him.

You remember that crushed feeling you had the whole walk home, you remember how that day your ex told his friends your way home and they yanked you in the car and..

You remember going home and searching everywhere for Bro's sleeping pills.

How ironic would that have been.

You remember Bro coming home just as you had finished writing to him, and you remember him asking you to strife.

So you did.

He beat you, bad, and you didn't even try to keep going.

You hoped he would just kill you when he pinned you and the blade at your neck.

You remember him pulling away from you and going inside, and you remember just sleeping on the roof, the note to him in your pocket. 

As you snap to reality you see him trembling as he closes the phone and he looks at you "I'm sorry man, I didn't think you'd take it so seriously, I was just tired and frustrated." 

You shrug and nod, he could apologize all he wanted, he would never know how you felt that day, or every day after that.

He would never fully understand why you just shut up all together, why whenever he texted you you would just send him a picture of a thumbs up.

He could only video call you if he needed an actual conversation.

He stares at your thighs again and swallows thickly before pointing to the scars that decorate them "Did I make you do that?"

You shake your head and you have never seen him look so relieved.

"Will you please tell me what happened? You don't have to talk to anyone else...just me.." 

You liked that idea.

You liked the thought of only talking to Bro, no one else.

Only interacting with him.

You knew it wouldn't last long anyways.

"..okay.." you say softly, and you jump slightly, scaring yourself with your voice, and he just looks so happy, grabbing your face and kissing you deeply, his tense body relaxing against yours.

You blink, that was unexpected and strange, but you let yourself kiss him back as you rub his arm reassuringly and you feel it, you wipe your face slightly, then Bro's.

Was this seriously happening? 

You grab his face and pull him into an even deeper kiss, letting him hold you close.

He was crying. 


	3. Experience

It doesn't take him long to move away and wipe his face, getting back in Bro, the all time cool kid, facade.

You shiver and move slightly before he pulls you back and looks you over again, "Go to my room and get me my first aid kit."

That was never good.

His firt aid kit was only used on you once, when you "fell" out of the window and knocked your knee out of place and broke your collarbone.

He didn't know what you were doing and you got out of school for it, not to mention the first few days Bro stayed home with you and helped you out.

You silently get up and go to Bro's room, fumbling around in his closet as you look for the box and when you finally get it, you walk back out to him, holding up the box for approval like it's some prize you won at school.

He nods and motions for you to sit again and you do, flinching once more as he touches at your wounds.

He rubs creams and alcohol all over you, some thins feeling good others hurting, the rest of you just too numb to feel anything else.

You shake beneath his hands and try to relax, avoiding that smirk you know he has at how pathetic you are.

He gently tilts your chin up, "Hey..look at me..tell me what happened..."

You blink before realizing what he's asking and you swallow thickly.

You don't know how to answer his question.

How are you supposed to tell him the truth, he'll probably think you're some idiot, or worse hate himself for how beat up you are.

Blaming himself for your consequences was the worst.

The main reason why you never told him what was wrong was because you knew, you just knew that he would never forgive himself.

He would always blame himself.

How could you live with that.

You couldn't.

You knew every day would weigh down on you more than imaginable and it would be because Bro hated himself.

Bro would know somewhat how you felt, and it would be all your fault.

"..well.." you cough hard, before sighing.

"Promise me...you aren't going to hate yourself..and shut yourself off..and leave me.."

He leans back, slightly shocked that you even thought of that.

Then he studies you.

He stares at you intently before pulling you close to him and tending to your head.

"Dave, I swear to you, I'm not going anywhere I'm here so long as you need me no matter what..you mean so much to me...you don't even know how much I need you.."

You shudder and whimper as he finds the wound under your hair and begins to tend to it with much more preciseness and experience than you could.

"It happens a lot..the bully..uh..fights.."

You feel him tense slightly.

There was a big difference between bullying and fighting.

Bullying meant you were as weak and helpless as you felt because someone else as weak and helpless as you are wants to make you hate yourself.

Fighting meant you were standing up for something.

This was neither of those though, this was someone standing up for you wanting to die.

Every time they told you to, you wished it that much more.

They didn't bully you, they cornered you and did things to you you're too ashamed to even want to remember.

"With who?" he snarls defensively, and you know _now_ he wants to read your mind, and know everything you're thinking.

"Just some kids in my school.." You try your hardest to not think with the fear that Bro would pry his way into your brain and figure you out.

He nods slowly, and you can tell he knows you're lying.

"I see." he mumbles softly.

"Basically..they just corner me...and there's usually six or seven.."

"Dave..?" he whispers softly, and you turn to him, for once seeing fear in his face behind his shades.

You didn't have to tell him what they do to you because he was imagining the worst, and what he was imagining was most likely true.

"Usually I just get over it..."

"You mean you think you deserve it." he corrects and you tremble.

That wasn't fair, how could he throw at you what you were thinking and not even need you to say it.

"Yea.." you mumble "But.."

"But?"

"They said something about someone I care a lot about.."

"Who?"

You ignore him "So I grabbed his hair..and hit his face into the lockers as hard as I could until he fell."

"Dave, who?"

"His friends didn't like that very much..so yea..they shoved me down and started kicking me and hitting me with things...like their car...and now here I am." 

"Dave who did they talk about?"

You stare at him, did he really not know?

Or did he just want to hear you say it.

"..they started talking about you.."

His face goes blank, before it turns into a slight smirk.

"So, they started talking about me, and you put him in the hospital?"

Your eyes go wide "He's in the hospital?" You didn't think you hit him that hard..

"Dave." he stares at you and you continue to think about the fact you put this kid in the hospital.

How much you're going to get it when you go to school.

"Dave."

You can't even hear him, still just thinking about how much you're going to want to die on Monday.

"DAVE."

You jump and look at him "what?"

"Why did you stand up for me like that? I'm nothing important."

You glare at him "Shut up."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said shut up. You swore to me you wouldn't do this. I stood up for you because I love you."

He stares "Dave I-"

"Yes I know it's stupid, but I do. More than a brother should."

"I love you too."

"Look okay I know it's..what?"

"I love you too...more than a brother should.."

Your heart sinks.

How could he love something like you?

He avoided you all the time, he didn't know what you do to yourself, what you let yourself go through because you think you simply deserve it.

He doesn't know he's the whole reason you're still there.

You press into his chest and he holds you close, "You're my everything Dave.."


	4. Hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I AM SORRY I WAS GONE I WAS GOING THROUGH A LOT OF PERSONAL STUFF  
> I LOVE YOU  
> HERE  
> (THROWS STRIDERCEST)

You relax into him, huffing his scent and shivering at his warmth, his strength, his heart beating rhythmically under you.

You follow his breathing with ease and he silently combs through your hair, enjoying the silence with you and you look up  at him after a while.

He raises an eyebrow and you gently touch it, you can't help it, he's so perfect, and it's hard to believe he's even in real, he's even right in front of you.

He kissess the inside of your wrist, grabbing your hand as he kisses down your scar covered arm, pulling you up him to meet his lips as he kisses you deeply and holds your face with his free hand.

His tongue presses into your mouth and slides over yours as you shudder and let yourself melt into him, moving up him so you can press closer to him.

Letting him rub you and hold you tight against him, you tangle tongues with his and moan shyly, your eyes fluttering shut as he adjusts you to a much more comfortable position, holding  you tight and close to him.

Once you're sure you aren't gonna hurt yourself, you wrap your legs around his waist and let him kiss you deeper.

You let yourself drift away on his tongue, float on his hands as they feel your body all over, feel you tremble and move into his touch.

He doesn't smirk, he doesn't get cocky, he just lets you do wahat makes you comfortable, he lets you figure it out, he lets you enjoy his love beyond all comprehension.

You shake as every dead feeling inside of you escapes, every questioning of whether you're alive or not, just disappearing into his hands, every moment of hesistation before taking the step, the leap. the swallow, the pull, the kick, you just let it leave.

It all comes out in tears, hot and fast as they flow down your face, eager to escape your trembling, broken body.

You freezem expecting Bro to not want any  part of that, to go off on you, to call you a wuss and a baby and force you to stop, to shut up.

He pulls away and you flinch, watching him intently as you stuggle to not beg for him to come back.

His thumb gently wipes at your tears and he pulls you close to him, kissing you more intensely, a more deep, passionate kiss.

Not like the ones you see in the movie, where they pretend to love each other.

Not the ones where they're eager to get into bed with you.

The kind of kiss you can't even dream about, the kind of kiss where, Bro has been in the desert for days, and you are his water.

He pulls you closer to him as he kisses you slowly. letitng you taste and feel every part of him and you feel bad as you get hard against his stomach.

You know this wasn't his intention yet here he is, having managed yet again to get you eager for more, but this time it isn't just a dream, it isn't you waking up and grunting, as you roll over and shamefully press your face into your pillow as you let pleasure get the best of you.

He just kisses you with more longing than before, more need than ever as you start to feel him get hard beneath you too.

He shakes and mouths at your neck, it was weird because you were ini your boxers, easy to get, but he was still in his jeans and yet he doesn't expect anything from you, he doesn't expect you to touch him, or ride him, he just expects you to feel good, and tell him if and when to stop, but you don't you kiss him and let him do whatever he wants.

He gently pulls you to lay down and you stare up at him as he undoes his jeans and kicks them off griding against you and you moan needily as he kisses you deeper tangling tongues with you and presses against you, rubbing his hips against yours and you whine. 

He slowly pulls your boxers off and grabs his lube, teasing your entrance as he gropes you lovingly and you let your eyes flutter shut as he slowly slides his finger in, moving it in and out of you until you melt against him and he slowly adds a second on, using his other hand to rub along your leg and body adoringly, mouthing against your chest and shoulders and you card through his hair.

Biting your lip, he slides in a third finger and he isn't eager to get you ready like you thought he would be, like they usually are.

He just takes his time in making you feel good, pressing his fingers along your walls and pumping his fingers in deep, petting your spot until you whimper then pulling them back out watching you on occassion to see you make the sounds, he spreads his fingers and shivers at how tight you are as he pulls his boxers down, coating his other hand in lube too as he pumps himself in time with his fingers, moaning your name lowly in your ear and you can't help but arch your body into his and moan right back.

Finally, he pulls his fingers out, and holds your hip gently, as he slowly starts to press into you, you whimper but it doesn't hurt, it's just new to see this side of Bro, to have this feeling instead of painful thrustig that makes you hurt and bleed.

He's already half way in and he looks at you, his gorgeous amber eyes filled with kindness, and love, rather than judging and hatred.

You whine and mew at him until he kisses you again, that same longing as he rolls his hips to push all the way in, hilting deep inside of you and he pants heavily as you blush.

"Dave.." he mumbles into your mouth

"I'm sorry I'm a whore.." and he freezes, looking at you, more hurt than anything 

"Dave baby, you're not a whore...at all..okay?" 

You shake and nod as he holds you close and kisses down your neck lovingly.


	5. Drifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUGH I KEEP DOING THIS TO YOU   
> MY BEAUTIFUL LOVELIES   
> Actually, I've decided to do another stridercest as well, a Dirk Dave, but I'm not sure when I'm going to be doing that so keep your eyes open and your tissues handy because it's going to be intense  
> Sorry it''s so short XD i just woke up and i am very hungry xD

He rolls his hips right up into your spot and you gasp shaarply, your opening wide enough for him to slide his tongue right back into your mouth and over yours, lacing fingers with you as he starts to get a steady rhythm that's fast and deep but it isn't painful, it isn't annoying, it's everything it's supposed to be. 

Whimpering his name and moaning loudly, causing a needy sound to be drug from his mouth, he starts to work you beyond imagine,pumping you in time with his thrusts, squeezing your length as he drags his hand along you, kissing you fully and you roll your entire body up into his, letting him have every part of you there is to give. He doesn't get greedy, or impatient, he let's you go at the speed you need to in order to fullyy give yourself to him and you shiver hard, tilting your head back as he marks you up, not caing what anyone says or thinks, just content and making it obvious you belong to someone. 

That was new, nobody wanted anybody to know they had you, you were a shame on someone and a disappoitment to all.

All except for Bro, who was always there no matter what, whether he knew it or not, and he pants heavily against you, looking up at you as you beg for morer.

"Are you sure?.."

"Uhuh...please.." and he doesn't ask twice, he happily and eagerly does as you ask to please you, to make you feel good, to show you just how much you mean to him and he picks up the pace, pressing you into the couch as he takes you like  a man. His hips working into yours perfectly, fitting into you like you were made for each other and not even shying away from that.

He groans, giving you his all as you moan and keen for him to never stop, begging him to keep going no matter what ,and you feel yourself start to get close, whimpering pathetically as your hips jerk hard and you cum all over him, covering him in your load and he doesn't get disgusted, he doesn't make fun of you for feeling good.

He just nods, and keeps going, working your body right back up for round two despite the fact that it's still the first go for him, and doesn't take long for you to be pulling on him as you try to keep your cool, try to not beg and plead for him plow you into another galaxy, but like he used to, he practically reads your mind and gives you his all, plowing you so hard the couch is hitting the wall and the sound of that measuring up to his grunts and groans just drives you over the edge all over again and you cum harder than you did the first time, panting as you turn into a heap under him and he keeps going, looking at you for the cue to stop but you say nothing.

You twist and writhe beneath him, moaning hornily as he holds your hips and lets you tangle your hands into his hair, pulling his face into your neck where he eagerly marks up any part of skin he missed, gripping your hips tightly against him as he humps you, grunting and kissing you hard as he shoves in deep and fills you up fast, so full that it starts flooding out of you and you don't even care, making out with him through his orgasm as he holds your shaking hot body close to him protectively and possessively, loosing himself deep into you.

You rub his back and cling to him tightly as he pulls a blanket down and moves so you're laying ontop of him, his knot hilted comfortably into you and you shake, nuzzling his chest and you can't help but drool as he gently sings you are my sunshine, combing though your hair as you close your eyes, snuggling closer to him as you start to drift away into his warm thrumming chest.

Following his breathing on instinct, your heart beat matching his as he pulls the blankets up further, continuiously singing to you softly until you fall asleep safely in his arms. Finally feeling you're enough for someone, and no longer questioning why you didn't just end it, finally having a reason to be alive.


	6. Sink or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY being a senior and moving in a few months across the country has been killing me but here i am my babies!

You wake up in the bed, rubbing your eyes groggily as you look around.  
Didn't you fall asleep on the couch? With Bro?   
Yet here you were in bed...Bro's bed..  
You hadn't slept in here since you were probably eight and even then it was only during nap time when Bro would randomly panic and make you sleep in his room.  
You yawn and stretch, sitting for a minute and huffing his blankets then you sit up.   
Pulling on Bro's shirt and boxers as you walk out into the hallway and look around still for the older man that seems to have disappeared.   
When you find that he's gone you whimper softly and sit on the couch, trying not to let yourself think the worst as you wait by the door like some dog.   
You didn't care though, you were willing to look pathetic simply because you wanted Bro back.  
Finally after about an hour or so you hear the car door shut and Bro's perfect footsteps as he comes upstairs, working on getting his keys but you quickly open the door and stare at him, Bro smirking as he holds up a couple bags, stepping into the door and when he shuts it he wastes no time in kissing you deeply, backing you into the kitchen as he does.  
Setting the heavy bags down he stares at you in his shirt, "Comfy?" he grunts and you nod watching him as he puts groceries away.  
"When did you leave?.." and he looks at you oddly.  
"Why? Did you miss me?" he smirks and you huff, "No. Why would I miss something like you." and he raises an eyebrow questioningly as he points to the door "Maybe that pillow fort over by the door got lonely then?" and you quickly shut up.  
What are you supposed to say to that?  
You start to help him put things away but he instead just shoves a juice box at you and forces you to sit down as he finishes up.   
"What do you want for lunch?" he asks, not even turning to you, and you sit for a while thinking.   
"Can we just have grilled cheese?" and he looks at you slightly, confused because you haven't asked him to cook you anything in a while, you usually just reheat something on your own.  
"Yea I can make you that." he motions for you to come over to him and you do as he asks as he tells you to turn the stove on.  
You start getting things out to cook, tensing as Bro steps up behind you and presses against you, pinning you to the stove as he starts cooking the first grilled cheese.   
You squirm slightly but not because you're uncomfortable, you just really don't want to embarrass yourself in front of him.   
He smirks against your neck as he starts mouthing at you, humming softly as he marks you up, pressing down on the grilled cheese and you shudder, melting under his hot mouth as you attempt to help but he just smacks you hand away and pins it down to the counter.   
You let out a shy moan as he sinks his teeth into the nape of your neck, mouthing along your collarbone.   
You adjust your weight and start to let yourself lean back against him, biting your lip as he rolls his hips into yours.   
His raging morning wood shoving against his tight jeans as he presses into you, you struggle to not just moan his name and beg him to take you as he takes his sweet time to work you and the grilled cheese expertly.  
As he takes the sandwich off and adds another he puts his free hand on your hip and starts to get a steady pace of grinding into you.  
"Did you miss me Dave?" he mumble softly against your skin and you don't know what to do.  
What if you say no and he stops? What if you say yes and he stops?   
What if he stops in general?  
You take the easy way and decide to tell the truth "Yea.." you whimper and he just smirks against you rolling harder into you "I missed you too." and that is probably one of the greatest sentences you've ever heard come out of his mouth.  
As he finishes cooking that sandwich he asks if you want anymore and you shake your head, unsure if he's going to let you go so you can eat but he just stands there with you, his arms wrapped around your waist as he nuzzles your neck and holds you close to him.  
"Bro." you mumble and he grunts softly, picking you up and laying you on the counter, kissing you hard and sliding his tongue into your mouth, making out with you hotly as he starts feeling you up and it's obvious he's been needing to touch you, taste you, the entire time he's been gone.  
It really wouldn't shock you if the whole time at the store he was awkwardly trying to avoid not thinking about it in order to hide the hard on he already had to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAAA  
> ENJOY THE CLIFF HANGER AND DENIAL OF THE SEX
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> FOR NOW C;{


	7. Super Secret

You shove your tongue all over Bro's eagerly making out with him, jumping at the obnoxious knocking on the door, Bro not moving an inch as he feels you up and gropes you, sucking on your tongue and rolling his hips into yours.

The knocks get more frantic and he sighs, grunting as he starts marking up your collar bone and your neck, growling as the knocks are harder.

"Bro Strider? This is Rachel O'Donnel. I'm with Child Services. I know you're home Mr. Strider." 

You sigh and climb off the counter adjusting yourself and turning off the stove grabbing a grilled cheese and shoving one at Bro as he struggles to adjust his hard on then opens the door.

He says nothing, you flopping on the couch and watching T.V like you were earlier. 

The security worker shoves in past him and stands in the living room, "Hello David." 

You grunt, Your name was not David, Nowhere on her clipboard did it say David. Your name is Dave.

DAVE.

Not DavID.

Just Dave.

You don't even look at her, why acknowledge her when she isn't even talking to you.

There is no David in this room. 

She can look stupid all she wants.

You take a bite of your sandwich. 

Finishing it off and climbing over the couch back to the fridge, getting a juice and downing it before throwing it away and washing your plate like a good child, then you disappear into your room and shut the door.

You can hear her talking to Bro, mumbling something about how you're a teenager and your lack of wanting social contact is completely normal, and you can only imagine the pure look of 'you idiot.' that Bro is probably giving her.

You sit on your bed silently as your computer chimes, and you decide to roll off of your mattress and check the messages.

Everyone had been blowing up your messages even though you had it set to look like you weren't online.

Rose being the one with most concerning comments.

:Dave. I know you're online Dave.:

You sigh softly and click on the message, rubbing your face before replying.

:Yo.:

:There you are. Where have you been?:

:Does it matter?:

:Yes it matters Dave we've all been worried sick about you.:

:I'm fine.: 

:Dave you are most certainly not fine. Don't lie to me. Something's going on and the fact you're hiding from us doesn't help.:

:I'm not hiding.:

:Dave don't give me your short answers I am really not in the mood for that kind of attitude today.:

:Well then I guess your day is going to suck then huh?:

:Dave. All I'm asking is for a straight answer on your well being.:

:Yea.:

:Are you okay?:

you don't answer her.

:Dave.:

:Yea.: 

:Yes you're okay? Or Yes as in you're here?:

:Yea.:

:Dave. Seriously this has got to stop.:

:Yea.:

:Well then fine. Are you coming back to school?:

:Yea.:

:Well that's a start.:

:Yea.:

:Do you remember what happened?:

What kind of stupid question was that.

:Yea.:

:Do you know that the boy is in the hospital?:

:Yea.:

:Are you feeling any better?:

:Yea.:

:How hurt are you?:

:Yea.:

:Dave that wasn't even a real answer.:

:Yea.: 

:Why are you pushing everyone away?:

:Pass.:

:Well there we go, a different answer.:

:Yea.:

:Dave this is getting us nowhere.:

:Yea.: 

:I'm going to go.:

:Yea.:

:Goodbye Dave.:

:Yea.:

You push yourself away from your computer.

Well that was effective.

You listen intently for more conversation, but you assume she's just checking out the house to make sure everything's fine.

You try not to let your mind go to the worst, she deemed Bro as unfit.

Even worse they knew what was going on and they arrested him.

No, Bro wouldn't leave you without a fight.

Would he?

You lay on the floor by your door and listen closer, finally you hear some soft voices, the Rachel chick explaining to Bro she's here because of the fight at school.

Great.

You fought to defend Bro and he was getting in trouble for it.

You open the door and walk outside to them, staring at Bro intently for a minute and when the lady turns around to look at the bathroom, checking to make sure Bro is providing the essentials for you, you start palming him hotly.

His hand comes up to yours and when you expect him to swat you away, he instead presses the heel of your palm hard into his base and his breath stutters heavily.

You move his shirt and start sucking along his chest moving down him and mouthing at his crotch bro gripping your hair and when you hear the light turn off you move away from him and tie your shoe, then fix his jeans over his, the lady smiling softly.

"Well hello stranger." She waves to you again and you just stare at her in silence.

"Mind if i take a look in your room?"

You shrug and when you she disappears into it, Bro's hand is back in your hair, shoving you back to his hard on and you immediately start mouthing at him again panting heavily as she looks around to make sure your room is up to par with the requirements.

When she closes the closet door you move away again and go over to the couch, Bro flopping beside you as she continues checking through the house, palming him much more defiantly now that she can't see what you're doing.

Bro rolling up into your hand to meet the grinding of your palm starting to get a steady rhythm and you pull away when he starts to go faster, Bro grunting and he looks at you slightly smirking as you squirm and struggle to keep your cool.

He looks over to make sure she isn't paying attention before mumbling into your ear lowly "When she leaves you'll get it okay?" he licks at your neck and gets up, leaving you a hot mess on the couch as you start playing a video game, trying to ignore how badly you want him.

 


	8. Treasure Chest

Bro goes to meet the social worker, talking to her softly as she begins informing him of all the things going on with you.

Telling him about what happened at school and he just grunts and nods in silence.

She left out the part you were being bullied.

The part where the kid brought up a touchy subject.

She left out the part that the kid and all his friends rape you every day.

But that didn't matter, right?

The quarterback of the football team and his pathetic "friends." were hurt and upset and their rich parents weren't having it.

She continued telling him about possibility of suing, but the child is refusing to filing a statement.

You smirk softly.

At least he knew better to keep his mouth shut.

There was evidence that you were simply doing self defense.

As the main honcho of the school, he couldn't risk that weighing him down.

You continue playing the game, not even paying attention as your character dies.

Too busy listening intently to the conversation that the woman is trying desperately to hide but Bro knows very well you hear.

You felt so stupid.

All you wanted was for everything to stop.

Your 'friends' to leave you alone, the kids at school to stop touching you, the lady to leave so you could have Bro all to yourself.

You tense when you hear a horrible sentence come out of her mouth.

"Dave only has a few chances Mr. Strider. If he continues to get into fights at school and cause a disturbance, he will be asked to go into foster care. Not to mention he cannot hide here forever. He must go back to school. See to it that David watches himself, or your custody will be stripped."

You try your hardest to act like you didn't care, like everything was fine. 

You turn off the game and go into your room silently, the woman not even noticing but you feel Bro's eyes on you as you shut and lock the door.

He knew you heard.

He also knew he couldn't punch this "Rachel" woman in her rancid mouth, then tend to you and your worries.

You sit on the floor and sigh, staring at your feet as you tremble.

Stripped of custody?

You were defending him.

You were defending yourself.

This woman was basically saying you must sit by while you get the shit beat out of you, you must keep your mouth shut when they tell you lies about Bro.

You must listen to them when they tell you to kill yourself.

You cannot defend yourself.

You wanted to go bully her and tell her if she does anything about it you'll tell the courts that you're a flaming homosexual and she performed a hate crime.

What were you supposed to do?

Bro would lose you if you stood up for him again.

You would lose Bro if you fought back.

You're a Strider.

You can't just sit idly by while people step all over you.

Yet this "social worker" was giving you no choice.

You punch the wall hard, your hand starting to bleed but you don't do anything.

You kick your closet door and trash your room.

You were being a child and you didn't even care.

You were mad.

Fed up.

You couldn't take this anymore.

It felt like everyone in the world was against you.

Like all they wanted was for you to just disappear under their foot.

When you finally hear the front door close, there's a long silence before a small knock on your door.

You don't even have time to grumble out a ' go away ' before Bro already has your door open and is in your room, staring at you on the floor, surrounded by an explosion of your room, your hand a busted bloody mess and he silently sits in front of you.

You look up at him and he moves against you, clearing out the mess behind you before picking you up and pinning you to the wall, picking up right where you left off and making out with you.

It was different though.

As your tongues move in time together, you feel him rubbing at your sides, not just touching you, but soothing you, trying to calm you down.

Getting lost with making out and touching his strong arms as he holds you up with his body you feel yourself relaxing into him.

He kisses you deeper and full on, before moving to mouth at your neck, panting softly against your shoulder.

"Dave, I need you to know that no matter what I will never stop loving you. I know she doesn't know the truth, and I know it's hard and unfair, but I need you to promise me, swear to me that no matter what happens to us, you'll stay strong, you'll be Strider Tough. Swear to me you won't give up."

You stare at him intently for a long time before he takes off his shades and yours, looking you dead in the eyes and you whimper, deep crimson ranging into a bright ruby with pretty rose accents melting into a gorgeous hazel, orange laced through like Topaz. 

"Dave please..swear to me..don't give up..you have to stay strong..you have to trust me. No matter what..for me." 

You nod slightly, confused but understanding how terrified he is of losing you, and you kiss him passionately, your hands knocking his hat off and tangling in his hair as he rolls his hips greedily into yours.


	9. "Off To The Races."

You roll over on the couch into Dirk, jumping slightly as he moves his arm to wrap down around you and clutch you close.

Shuddering, you press closer into him and he smirks softly, his eyes closed as he kisses you deeply sighing into it.

You sit there for a minute, unsure of what to do before you kiss him back, pressing into his touch as his hand slides up you and pulls you closer into his chest.

You don't complain as he starts feeling you up lazily, barely awake but that just makes everything feel so much better.

Opening your mouth slowly, he slides his tongue into your mouth, exploring your taste and your tongue and you let out a soft moan, blushing softly but that just encourages him to kiss you more fully, making out with you passionately. 

You let your tongue slide all along his, not wanting to seem experienced because that makes you a slut but not wanting to not try because that makes you pathetic.

He bites your lip and tugs gently moaning right back as he slides your shirt off, his hand carefully and slowly sliding down your body and over the scars decorating it.

You flinch slightly, squirming but you press into his touch and relax under his hands.

They were different, soft but rough, large but perfectly fitting on your body.

The missing feeling of the cool leather driving a stake in your heart as it drops to the floor, but you quickly get over yourself when he gropes your ass, pulling you right up into him as he makes out with you hot and heavy, rolling over ontop of you and marking all down your neck.

Biting at your collar bone and your chest, sliding down your body with his hot mouth.

You whine softly, your body betraying you and arching into him as you grab at his hair.

"oh.."

He smirks against your stomach, glancing up at you as he move to mouth at you through your jeans, palming you as he kisses along your jaw line.

"Just tell me when to stop and I will okay?"

You nod heatedly, your face flushed as he goes back down on you, pulling your boxers down and dragging his tongue up your length.

You moan under your breath, biting  your lip as he flicks his tongue along your slit, blowing gently against it before he takes you up with his tongue and closes his hot mouth around you.

You groan lowly, pulling at his hair as he starts sliding further down your hard on, getting half way and sliding his tongue all along the underside, tilting his head as he moves further down.

Crying out louder you start panting heavily, shaking softly as he deep throats you, swallowing you and he shoves his fingers in your mouth to hush you.

You suck eagerly, shoving your tongue between his fingers and drawing them deeper in, feeling him groan around you as you do, sending vibrations all the way up you and straight to your head dulling your mind and making everything go blurry.

He waits for you to start drooling before he pulls his fingers out and slides one digit into your tight hole, easing his way into you and you gasp sharply.

It had been so long so anyone had touched you, including yourself, and here he was sending you beyond cloud nine with his tongue and a finger.

You knew you wouldn't last long, you're pretty sure he knew it too, because as he slides a second finger into you and curls them into your swollen bundle of nerves he pulls off to your tip, sucking hard before deep throating you in one go and swallowing hard, his free hand holding your hips as you buck into his throat and struggle not to scream his name embarrassingly.

He pumps his fingers deep into you as he works your length with his mouth, squeezing your hip and rubbing your thighs encouragingly as you mumble nonsense about being close, about needing to finish.

Gripping his hair tighter you let out a loud moan before shoving into his mouth and cumming hard, blowing your load hot and heavy down his throat and he moans, wasting no time in swallowing your seed waiting for your hips to slow before he pulls off, his fingers sliding out of you and he grins.

You whine at him to hold you and he pets you gently

"Five seconds Dave jesus let me go wash my hand and brush my teeth god."

He jokes adoringly before going to the bathroom and you whine, panting softly on the couch as you wait for him.

It takes him forever to come back but when he does he cleans you up and wipes you down, pulling his shirt over you and giving you his sweat pants before he pulls you close against him, kissing you softly.

"Why do you have to sleep on the couch?"

"Because Dave your bed is too small. Last time I almost crushed you and your nothing but bone self. I've really gotta fatten you up."

You pout at the remark, whimpering softly before chewing your lip.

"We can lay in his bed.."

"Dave no, I'm not going to make you do that and put yourself in that position. I am perfectly okay with laying on the couch."

"No..we can lay in his bed..it's okay.." 

You kiss him reassuringly and he sighs, staring at you before he gets up with you and carries you to bed, shakily laying down with you and watching you as you stare around the room and snuggle into him.

"Dave?"

You sit for a minute, shaking before looking at him.

"Yea?"

"Y'know I can't live up to what he was to you...but I can try and mean that much..."

You kiss him hard to shut him up, rubbing his chest gently before snuggling into it.

"I know..i don't want you to be him..I want you to win me over by being you. It's no fun if you don't try."


	10. CLARIFYING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKay sooooooo  
> To Clarify cause I'm getting lots of questions, I put this in my comments too but I just wanted to make sure no one of you guys were still on the wrong bus of my shippage xD <3:   
> ALRIGHT MY LOVLIES.  
> THIS FANFIC IS WITH BRO STRIDER AND DAVE STRIDER  
> DIRK IS NOT IN THIS FANFIC  
> I WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER HOW I DID TO CONNECT IT TO MY DIRK STRIDER AND DAVE STRIDER.  
> THEY ARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE, AND TWO DIFFERENT STORIES, BUT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY FANFICS ARE GOING TO EVENTUALLY COME TOGETHER AND INTERTWINE IT'S LIKE ONE GIANT STORY FROM OTHER PEOPLES VIEWS, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE XD BUT SINCE I CONFUSED YOU POOR BABIES NOW YOU KNOW! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

I love you guys forever thank you so much for your support and love it means a lot! <3


	11. Relapse

He shoves you down into your bed and starts feeling you up his gloved hand sliding down your body as he pushes your shirt up and you squirm helping him tug the unwanted article off of you.

You grab at the back of his shirt yanking it off of him and wasting no time in touching all over him, kissing down his neck and biting at his shoulder, trembling softly in his hands.

The desperation to make him yours, to show him how much he means to you is overwhelming and the eagerness to have him make you his starts to drown all sense of right and wrong.

You grab at his hips and whine for him taking off his shades and carefully setting them down as he does the same with yours and he bites along your torso leaving small marks down your chest and side, his hands squeezing your hips as he mouths at you through your jeans, using his teeth to undo them and yank them off of you.

You moan his name lowly shuddering hard as you try to be quiet but after the episode of teasing you both did and the horrifying conversation he had with the social worker, everything felt ten times better and absolutely right.

Like what you were doing could never be frowned upon because it was sensible, it was the true epitome of love.

He continues examining your body with his hands, pressing into your touch as you fumble with his belt, but he doesn't help you, he just smirks and patiently waits for you to have the satisfaction of doing it yourself.

When you finally undo his jeans and are able to kick them off of him he's on you like you're his next victim.

Touching you and biting you like he hasn't eaten in months, like it's the last chance he'll have to be with you.

It kind of scares you, because you didn't want to think about a life without him, but it was nice, it was perfect because it made  you feel desirable and needing unconditionally.

He grinds into your hips and you moan his name highly as he grabs your hands and pins them on either side of your head, kissing you deeply as he moves his body into yours every inch of him fitting perfectly against you, like the two of you were built for each other.

 


End file.
